Private Lessons
by The Bondage Ghosty
Summary: Arthur is doing terrible in chemistry and is convinced that he's going to fail. That is until he gets a sexy new tutor to help him out. Modern High school AU merthur Merlin/Arthur. Slash in later chapters maybe! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur looked at the test on the table in front of him with loathing in his gaze, he'd only completed half of the questions. He glanced behind him to look at the clock, his time for the test was almost over. He looked back at the test with a tired sigh. He hated Higher Chemistry, it was his worst subject. He wouldn't have taken it if it was up to him, but he had been forced to by his father, he mentioned something about it being vital for his future. The future his father had chosen out for him.

Now, it wasn't that he was bad at chemistry, he was fairly good at it. He just didn't apply himself fully because he wanted to annoy his father. Because of this, Gaius, his chemistry teacher and him don't exactly see eye-to-eye. He remembered when he had tried to confront his father, Uther Pendragon, who was also the Headmaster, he dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Arthur, your future is very important. You will get a good job, marry a nice woman and have a big house", he looked up from his paper work to look at his son,"Your future is my top priority, I just want you to be happy in life, can't you see that?" He looked back down to his work before adding "If you're failing chemistry, I will arrange something to help, okay, are we done here?" Arthur left without a word.

"You can stop now, Arthur", the voice of the old teacher snapping him out of his memories. "It's about bloody time", Arthur snapped back, he was annoyed at the smug look on the old man's face. "I see you've completed all the questions to the best of you're ability", said Gaius, sarcasm dripping in his voice, hoping to get a rise out of the young man. Arthur just nodded his head and said "Are we done here? I want to get my lunch". He'd been in this clammy classroom for most of the lunch break and was eager to get away. "Not yet, my boy", Gaius said with a small smile, "Uther is concerned about your chemistry grades, I know you're good at this and you're just refusing to work, but he's refusing to listen. So he's come up with a solution."

As his old teacher said this, the door behind him opened. Arthur glanced over the man's shoulder and was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. The sharp angles of his face, his milky white complexion. His long elegant neck, poking out above a red neckerchief, just begging to be bruised. And a shock of messy black hair which looked like he'd just woken up. All in all, Arthur thought he looked very shaggable. That was the other thing Uther didn't know, that Arthur had no intention of marrying a nice woman, no he intended to marry a nice man. Yep, he was gay. He was just waiting for a good time to tell everyone, however the young man in front of him was certainly tickling his fancy.

At the sound of the door opening, Gaius turned around to see who had came into his classroom. The boy came and stood beside the old man who gave him a fatherly look. "Arthur, I'd like you to meet my Godson, Merlin. He just transferred from his school in Ealdor, with a scholarship," The boy gave a small smile when the old man mentioned his scholarship. 'Merlin', Arthur said in his head a few times,'Yep, he looks like a Merlin'.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur!" Merlin said cheerily, extending his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur loved the way his name sounded coming from Merlin's lips. "Likewise, Merlin", he replied, taking Merlin's hand and shaking it heartily. As soon as their skin touched it was as if Arthur had been struck by lightning, his skin tingled where Merlin had touched it. From the look on Merlin's face, he had experienced something similar. Their eyes met, and a look of such intensity passed between them.

Gaius looked on amused at the two boys' odd behaviour, confused at to why they were acting so strange. He clapped his hands together and broke the two boys out of their trance. "Well, I'm sure you two going to get along great", the old teacher laughed before adding, "You have to get along, because Uther has arranged for Merlin to tutor you in Chemistry!"

"My tutor..." Arthur said quietly. This was good in a way, but he was also annoyed at his father for not asking him if he wanted a tutor. It was good because he was intrigued by the pale boy in front of him "...Great." Merlin lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he wasn't sure why he wanted to impress the blonde in front of him, he just thought tutoring someone would be fun when Gaius had told him about Arthur. It could also mean that he would have a friend in Camelot, since he didn't know anyone yet.

He handed Arthur a folded up piece of paper, "My number and my e-mail address, so we can decide on when to meet for studying." Arthur accepted the paper with a smile and slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks Merlin, I'll text you later so you can get my number." Merlin gave him an impressive grin before turning to Gaius, "Are we done here, I promised will I would phone him at lunch. You know how he gets," a hint of endearment creeping into his voice at the end, Arthur gave him a curious look and was about to ask who Will was when Gaius said, "Yes of course you can go, better not keep him waiting."

Merlin gave them both another great smile before heading off out the classroom, "Oh, and Arthur feel free to call me any time," he said over his shoulder with a wink, "See you later!" And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah...This is my first fanfiction ever! And I just figured how this uploading thing works. Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be. Also I meant to update sooner, sorry.**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing, following and adding to favourites. **

**So now, new chapter my lovelies!**

The second Merlin had left the classroom he had pulled his phone out and was dialling Will's number. Will had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, they knew practically everything about the other. "Hello?" Merlin beamed at his phone, "Hey Sassy-Pants!" Merlin yelled into his phone, taking note of the funny looks he was getting walking through the corridor. "Merlin! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" he could tell Will was trying to sound annoyed but was failing miserably, "Anyway, how are you?" Will asked, all serious now, he was worried about his Merlin. "I'm doing fine Will, don't worry. Also met my new student I was telling you about." He said with a small smile. "Oh, what's he like? Do I need to be jealous?" This made Merlin chuckle, he loved Will, with all his heart, but the friend kind of love and he knew Will was the same, but it didn't stop him making jokes about their relationship. "I don't really know much about him yet, he seems like an alright guy. And don't worry you're the only one for me babe!" He broke out in giggles and could hear Will joining in, "Anyway, I'm going to go get lunch now, bye Sexy!" He said hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket.

As Merlin walked into the lunch hall, he was knocked off of his feet as he walked into someone, although he looked like a giant from his view point on the floor. "Oh sorry!" The giant said, reaching down to help Merlin up, he grasped his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Don't worry about it!" Merlin reassured with a smile, "I wasn't really looking where I was going, I'm Merlin" he shook the hand that was still in his, "Percival. I haven't seen you around before." He said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I just moved, first day here. I don't know anyone yet." Said Merlin thoughtfully. "Well then, can't be leaving you by yourself, you're coming to sit with us!" Percival proceeded to drag the smaller boy behind him.

And that's how Merlin found himself sitting at a table, surrounded by some of the hottest guys he'd ever met. The teen sitting on his right had shoulder length and a grin that seemed permanent and maybe a little bit perverted. "Hey Gorgeous! My name is Gwaine, but you can call me sexy." He said with a wink and Merlin was about to reply but was cut off by the teen on his left, with curly reddish-brown hair with a beard to match, "Gwaine, stop trying to seduce the new boy," he said with a tired sigh before looking at Merlin, "Forgive him, for he cannot help his sleazy ways. I'm Leon." He shook Merlin's hand, ignoring protests from Gwaine. The two boys who sat across the table laughed at the look on Gwaine's face before talking to Merlin, "I'm Lancelot," the tanned boy with short dark hair said. "And I'm Elyan." Said the dark skin. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Merlin!" He beamed at them all, then a thought hit him, "Do you guys know much about Arthur Pendragon? Only, I'm meant to be tutoring him and I want to know if he's a prat or anything and I haven't really had a chance to talk to him properly." Gwaine let out a whine, "Not fair, how come the Princess gets this hell of a sexy tutor?!" This made Merlin blush and he was saved yet again by Leon, "Gwaine, it's not happening mate, you should settle for being his friend. Arthur, he's our friend, and yeah he can be a bit of a prat but he's a good guy, don't go too hard on him." He looked over to the door, "In fact, he should be joining us in a little while, if Gaius isn't being an ol-" Merlin cut him off before he could finish, "Stop. Gaius is my Godfather." He said with a laugh, looking at the embarrassed expression on his new friend's face. "Don't worry, you didn't know!"

Arthur didn't arrive in the lunch hall until about a minute before the bell was set to ring, so he only had time for a quick greeting to his friends and new tutor before the bell went. While walking to class he managed to steal a few quick words with Merlin, "Nice to see you're making friends so quickly," the black haired boy smiled before replying, "Yeah, they're pretty awesome, have you decided when you want to meet up to study?"

"Not yet, I need to figure out a time that won't interfere with training. Did they tell you we're all on the football team? Anyway I need to go to class now, see you later!" And with that they parted ways.

**Read and review my sweets! **


End file.
